


Welcome To the Club, Chanyeol: An Unofficial Beginning

by Kkaebsong_Yeollie



Series: Do Kyungsoo's Late Night Kimchi Club [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brotp Chansoo, Chanyeol's POV, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaebsong_Yeollie/pseuds/Kkaebsong_Yeollie
Summary: Jongin feels that he and Krystal are growing apart. Nini doesn't want this to become a huge thing, so he tells the other members of EXO that he is leaving to spend some time Krystal, much to Kyungsoo’s chagrin. Kyungsoo is trying to keep his sadness hidden but one night, Chanyeol finds him alone and can’t help but notice how broken up he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I personally have nothing against the Kaistal pairing. I just want these precious children to be happy with whomever they love. As an EXO-L and a ME U (lol, I had to look that up because I discovered that I had no idea what we f(x) fans were called), I support both of them. With that in mind, I hope y’all enjoy. I referenced the f(x) song Sweet Witches, which is from their first album.

Chanyeol couldn’t sleep for the third time this week. He sighed heavily as he turned on his side to face Baekhyun, who was sleeping peacefully across the room from him. For a moment, he considered waking him up, but then thought better of it and decided to let him sleep. Baekhyun, he thought, needed to rest. Chanyeol tried to listen to Baekhyun’s breathing to fall back asleep, which usually worked like magic and lulled him back to sleep. But tonight, he just felt more and more awake. Chanyeol rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. What time was it? He decided it was probably early morning. Restless, Chanyeol kicked off his comforter and lightly crept out of bed. He took one last glance at Baekhyun, who was still in a deep slumber, before tiptoeing out of their room.  
Chanyeol rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he yawned silently. He truly felt tired, but much to his greatest grievance, his mind was wired up and wide awake. Realizing how dehydrated he was, Chanyeol trudged into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, but stopped immediately in his tracks when he saw that the light is already on. His heart pounded as he leaned into the doorway to see who was there. Chanyeol was sure everyone was already fast asleep. His eyes widened as they discovered the slight frame that belonged to Kyungsoo in the kitchen. Slowly, Chanyeol stepped into the kitchen. Kyungsoo, who appeared to be adding something into a wok, was completely unaware of him.  
“Kyungsoo-yah?” Chanyeol asked softly, reaching out to touch his shoulder.  
Kyungsoo jumped out of his skin and whirled around to face Chanyeol, pointing his spatula at him. His eyes were wide and red in color, perhaps from lack of sleep. Registering that it was only Chanyeol, he dropped his spatula and rubbed eyes.  
“What is it, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo replied curtly. “You scared me half to death. Why are you even up?” He went back to adding his kimchi into the wok. Chanyeol grabbed his arm, keeping Kyungsoo from cooking. Surprised, he looked up at Chanyeol.  
“I could ask you the same thing,” Chanyeol said, concern growing in his eyes. “I just wanted some water because I couldn’t sleep. Why are you cooking now?” He looked over and suddenly noticed that Kyungsoo had already made two plates of scrambled eggs and toast. Chanyeol turned back to Kyungsoo, who was now staring at the floor. “Who is all this food for anyways, Kyungsoo-yah?”  
“I just wanted to make some food,” Kyungsoo whispered slowly. He looked back at Chanyeol and said, “Are you hungry?” Chanyeol studied his face for a moment longer, then nodded and sat down. He picked up a fork and started eating the scrambled eggs. They were slightly cold, but delicious nonetheless. Kyungsoo stood about two feet away from Chanyeol. He was staring at Chanyeol, his hands folded.  
“I can heat it again for you if it’s too cold,” Kyungsoo offered quietly. Chanyeol smiled up at him, shaking his head.  
“No, no it’s perfect. You’re amazing,” Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo shrugged and looked away, but Chanyeol could see his smile. He turned away and attended back to his food on the fire. Chanyeol inhaled deeply and suddenly realized something.  
“Are you making kimchi spaghetti?” Chanyeol asked. Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder and grinned. Chanyeol laughed and clapped his hands together. Kyungsoo tried to shush him, but he himself laughed at Chanyeol’s excitement.  
“I knew it! Your kimchi spaghetti is the greatest,” Chanyeol cheered. Kyungsoo nodded, then chuckled some more.  
“Should I wake everyone else up?” Chanyeol suggested excitedly, rushing over to Kyungsoo and grabbing his wrists. He shook his head, smiling up at Chanyeol. Chanyeol flashed a smile back. “Oh, I am definitely going to tell this to Nini. He loves your kimchi spaghetti more than any of us. He’d probably cry if he found out,” he joked. Immediately, Kyungsoo’s smile melted away and he looked down at the ground. Chanyeol noticed and put his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Kyungsoo-yah?”  
He was quiet for a moment but then Kyungsoo looked up at Chanyeol again.  
“You asked me who I was making all this food for, right Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo sighed. “It was for Jongin.” Chanyeol tilted his head.  
“And you’ve been doing this every night he’s been gone?” he asked softly.  
“Well I thought it beat staying awake all night and doing nothing, yes.” Chanyeol gazed down at Kyungsoo. Then suddenly, Chanyeol pulled him into a hug. Kyungsoo, who had been tense all night, perhaps the entire time that Jongin had been gone, finally relaxed and he buried his face in Chanyeol’s shirt. Chanyeol hugged him closer, unable to say anything. What could he tell his friend anyways? He held him silence.  
After a while Chanyeol whispered, “Kyungsoo-yah, I think it’s time for bed.” Kyungsoo nodded, but didn’t move for a moment. Then, slowly, he pulled away from Chanyeol. As Kyungsoo put away the kimchi spaghetti he was making, Chanyeol put a hand to his chest and realized it was damp with tears. He closed his eyes for a moment, grieving for his friend. Chanyeol stood beside Kyungsoo to help him put away the food he had prepared. Chanyeol began to hum Sweet Witches by f(x). It took Kyungsoo a moment to realize what he was singing and once he did, he punched Chanyeol in the gut. He laughed, clutching his side, and even Kyungsoo had to smile.  
“I thought you loved this song,” Chanyeol choked, laughing.  
“I still do,” Kyungsoo said in a hushed voice. They kept singing and cleaning together, the both of them so off-key, it was hard to even imagine that they were extremely famous musicians. In no time, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were sliding around their kitchen, singing and dancing wildly but just quietly enough that no one would hear them. They didn’t bother to check the clock, but it felt like hours had past until the two of them finally finished tidying up. Chanyeol threw his arm around Kyungsoo as the two of them stumbled back to their dorm rooms. When they reached the dorm that Kyungsoo and Jongin shared, Kyungsoo suddenly looked up at Chanyeol, his wide eyes filled with worry.  
“Chanyeol, I don’t think Nini took any fever medicine when he went,” Kyungsoo said urgently. He suddenly became tensed up again. “Do you think I should call him? I just-”  
Chanyeol shook his head, saying,“That kid can sleep through anything. He probably won’t receive your call anyways.” Chanyeol took Kyungsoo’s hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. “If he had a problem, you would be the first person he would call.” Kyungsoo nodded and then he opened his door. Chanyeol watched him shuffle across the room and collapse in Jongin’s bed.  
“Sweet dreams, Kyungsoo-yah,” Chanyeol whispered. “Try to sleep.” And with that, he closed their door soundlessly. Chanyeol slipped back into his own dormitory. He turned silently on his toes to see Baekhyun, who was still fast asleep. His own heart felt warm looking at Baekhyun. He padded over beside his slumbering love and then kneeling, he kissed his forehead tenderly. Chanyeol was about to head back over to his own bed when Baekhyun suddenly stole a kiss on his cheek. Baekhyun opened one eye and chuckled upon seeing the shock on Chanyeol’s face.  
“Baekhyun-ah,” Chanyeol began softly, “go back to sleep. I’m sorry I woke you.”  
“Shh, Yeollie,” Baekhyun said, “I am still asleep.” He winked at Chanyeol before rolling over and falling asleep at once. Chanyeol grinned as he got up and headed over to his bed. He curled up under his comforter, yawning heavily. Before subconsciousness overtook him, Chanyeol folded his hands together and he murmured a small prayer for Kyungsoo. He uttered few words, though they were barely intelligible, for his friend.  
“Watch over him,” Chanyeol breathed. “Please, help him when I can’t.” And with that, Chanyeol was finally able to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’m going to turn this into a series. A collection of food, feels, friendship, and inevitable gayness. This will be the very beginning to many stories about what happens when EXO has to deal with insomnia. Grab a cup of your favorite flavor of bubble tea, my friends, and enjoy the ride.


End file.
